Solomon Mahlangu
Solomon Kalushi Mahlangu (10 July 1956 – 6 April 1979) was a South African operative of the African National Congress (ANC) militant wing, Umkhonto we Sizwe (MK). He was convicted of murder and hanged in 1979. Legacy "Kalushi is brutally beaten by the police. He goes into exile following the 1976 Soweto uprisings to join the liberation movement. He returns from military training in Angola, en route to their mission, his friend and comrade, Mondy, loses control and shoots two innocent people on Goch Street in Johannesburg. Mondy is severely beaten & tortured; Kalushi is forced to stand trial under the common purpose doctrine. The state seeks the highest punishment from the court, death by hanging. Kalushi has his back against the wall and uses the courtroom as a final battlefield. His sacrifice immortalises him into a hero of the struggle and a national icon of the youth joining uMkhonto we Sizwe."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalushi_(film) "The late ANC President OR Tambo, delivering a speech in Asia called the spirit of Bundung said of Solomon Mahlangu: “..In his brief but full life Solomon Mahlangu towered like a colossus, unbroken and unbreakable, over the fascist lair. He, on whom our people have bestowed accolades worthy of the hero-combatant that he is, has been hanged in Pretoria like a common murderer. Alone the hangmen buried Solomon, bound by a forbidding oath that his grave shall remain forever a secret, because, in his death the spirit of Solomon Mahlangu towers still like a colossus, unbroken and unbreakable, over the fascist lair””"http://www.sahistory.org.za/people/solomon-kalushi-mahlangu Why Solomon Mahlangu matters - IOL.co.za by Shannon Ebrahim, March 24, 2017 "Who was Mahlangu and why does he matter? The answer can be found in the recently released movie Kalushi, which took a decade to make by a local movie producer. On going to watch the film on Human Rights Day this week, it perhaps shouldn’t have surprised me as much as it did that 95% of the audience were black South Africans, with few white residents caring to learn more about the relevance of this figure in our history. The tragic story of Mahlangu is key to understanding who we are and where we have come from. His story helps us understand what motivated the ranks of the freedom fighters who gave up everything for the Struggle for freedom and democracy in our country." "Just as Mahatma Gandhi had been thrown off a whites-only section of a train in Pietermaritzburg in 1893, so was Mahlangu thrown off a whites-only train near Mamelodi in 1976. But it was the brutality with which black South Africans were treated by white policemen that turned a normal high school pupil into a freedom fighter. ... But why his story became so famous was that he was hanged by the apartheid regime in 1979 for a crime he never committed shortly after re-entering the country in 1977. Three days before the first anniversary of the Soweto uprising, Mahlangu and two of his comrades were en route to Soweto to join the impending protests when they were stopped by a black policeman who demanded to see what they were carrying in their suitcases. Having been trained in sabotage, they were carrying guns, grenades and pamphlets. The three scattered, with Mahlangu and Mondy Motloung running for cover in a John Orr’s warehouse. Desperately seeking Mahlangu, a panicked Motloung entered the warehouse firing shots, killing two employees. When Motloung’s gun jammed, he was brutally beaten by onlookers and then the police. Motloung and Mahlangu were detained in John Vorster Square and severely tortured, with Motloung so badly beaten that he had brain damage and was deemed unfit to stand trial. Mahlangu was charged with sabotage and two counts of murder even though he hadn’t fired the shots. The prosecution had argued under the law of common purpose that Mahlangu had shared intent with Motloung, making him guilty of murder. He was sentenced to death, and ultimately hanged on April 6, 1979. At the time, various governments around the world and the UN pleaded for his release. Mahlangu’s famous statement prior to his death was: “My blood will nourish the tree that will bear the fruits of freedom. Tell my people that I love them. They must continue the fight.” This became a rallying cry for the youth, who proceeded to leave the country in droves to fight for freedom."https://www.iol.co.za/news/opinion/why-solomon-mahlangu-matters-8325187 Astrology Mahlangu was born July 10, 1956 at an unknown time in Pretoria, South Africa. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Cancer sun, Leo moon and an unknown Rising signhttp://www.signsbystars.com/anual_ephemeris-en-38-1956_7.htm. Within his Pluto in Leo generation, Mahlangu was born during the Year of the Monkey and with his lunar North Node in Sagittarius. As a Cancer sun born in the Chinese Year of the Monkey, Mahlangu is described by PrimalAstrology.com as an 'Emperor Tamarin': "This is one of the most contradictory signs in the Primal Zodiac. Those born under the sign of Emperor Tamarin represent themselves as fun, carefree, smart, and caring, and while they do indeed share these traits they also mask a dark side full of arrogance, self-doubt, and judgment for others. They truly do not have bad intentions, but members of this sign tend to be emotionally immature, and prefer to live in a fantasy world rather than share their true thoughts and feelings. Emperor Tamarins are very smart and intuitive. They are truly capable of doing anything, and each one has its own unique set of skills that, when focused, can take them far. Too often though this sign has a tendency toward depression and negative thinking and entertains himself or herself by ridiculing the stupidity of the general population. They don’t consider this rude, though, because they truly are more intelligent than most people. They are also very creative and surprisingly artistic. Despite all this they are truly insecure and have fragile egos. Emperor Tamarins may have a light-hearted exterior but inside they are afraid of being rejected by those they care about, so they prefer not to care about anyone or anything too strongly."http://www.primalastrology.com/emperor-tamarin.html Mars in Pisces, Venus in Gemini, Mercury in Cancer, Chiron in Aquarius, Lilith in Capricorn, Ceres in Aries. Major Aspects Sun trine Mars, Venus square Mars, Neptune sextile Pluto, Saturn square Pluto, Jupiter conjunct Pluto (Out-of-sign). References Category:South Africa Category:Africa Category:Politics Category:Revolution Category:Anti-Blackness Category:Civil Rights Category:Sun in Cancer Category:Moon in Leo Category:Pluto in Leo Category:Year of the Monkey Category:NN in Sagittarius Category:Cancer-Monkey Category:Cancer-Leo Category:Mars in Pisces Category:Venus in Gemini Category:Mercury in Cancer Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Lilith in Capricorn Category:Ceres in Aries Category:Sun-Mars Category:Venus-Mars Category:Neptune-Pluto Category:Saturn-Pluto Category:Jupiter-Pluto